Temporary location
Temporary locations are locations that are available temporarily, for a limited amount of time. They are usually available during events, and become unavailable once the event is over (often a time of 7''' or '''14 days). Often they are accompanied by temporary quests. List 2015-2016 Location fertile valley.png|link=Fertile Valley|'Fertile Valley' via Time Machine Location ice kingdom.png|link=Ice Kingdom|'Ice Kingdom' Location cold plains.png|link=Cold plains|'Cold plains' Location blooming valley.png|link=Blooming Valley|'Blooming Valley' Location neverland.png|link=Neverland|'Neverland' Location winterburgh.png|link=Winterburgh|'Winterburgh' Location sunny glade.png|link=Sunny Glade|'Sunny Glade' Location crookwood.png|link=Crookwood|'Crookwood' Location masters village.png|link=Masters Village|'Masters Village' Location heavenly place.png|link=Heavenly Place|'Heavenly Place' Location main square.png|link=Main Square|'Main Square' Location royal stadium.png|link=Royal Stadium|'Royal Stadium' Location royal marathon.png|link=Royal Marathon|'Royal Marathon' Location stars trail.png|link=Stars Trail|'Stars Trail' Location wondergrove.png|link=Wondergrove|'Wondergrove' Location luminous meadow.png|link=Luminous Meadow|'Luminous Meadow' Location bewitched marsh.png|link=Bewitched Marsh|'Bewitched Marsh' Location shadow theater.png|link=Shadow Theater|'Shadow Theater' Location sparkling lane.png|link=Sparkling Lane|'Sparkling Lane' Location fruitful land.png|link=Fruitful Land|'Fruitful Land' Location starry night.png|link=Starry Night|'Starry Night' Location sweetland.png|link=Sweetland|'Sweetland' Location santa's village.png|link=Santa's Village|'Santa's Village' Location winter tale.png|link=Winter Tale|'Winter Tale' Location sweet kingdom.png|link=Sweet Kingdom|'Sweet Kingdom' 2017 Location stellar forest.png|link=Stellar forest|'Stellar forest' Location oriental valley.png|link=Oriental Valley|'Oriental Valley' Location three dates.png|link=Three Dates|'Three Dates' Location elements water.png|link=Kingdom of Stars|'Kingdom of Stars' Location spring fantasy.png|link=Spring Fantasy|'Spring Fantasy' Location balloon festival.png|link=Balloon Festival|'Balloon Festival' Location elements fire.png|link=Star Expedition|'Star Expedition' Location follow the bunny.png|link=Follow the Bunny|'Follow the Bunny' Location chess valley.png|link=Chess Valley|'Chess Valley' Location stellar dream.png|link=Stellar Dream|'Stellar Dream' Location southern safari.png|link=Southern Safari|'Southern Safari' Location fishing bay.png|link=Fishing Bay|'Fishing Bay' Location magicians' academy.png|link=Magicians' Academy|'Magicians' Academy' Location summer vacation.png|link=Summer Vacation|'Summer Vacation' Location underwater city.png|link=Underwater City|'Underwater City' Location royal ball.png|link=Royal Ball|'Royal Ball' Location dark reach.png|link=Dark Reach|'Dark Reach' Location dense forest.png|link=Dense Forest|'Dense Forest' Location secret ceremony.png|link=Secret Ceremony|'Secret Ceremony' Location ball at the duke's.png|link=Ball at the Duke's|'Ball at the Duke's' Location arabian night.png|link=Arabian Night|'Arabian Night' Location blue dwarf's inn.png|link=Blue Dwarf's Inn|'Blue Dwarf's Inn' Location beast and the beast.png|link=Beast and the Beast|'Beast and the Beast' Location misty mountain.png|link=Misty Mountain|'Misty Mountain' Location wonderland unlocked.png|link=Wonderland Unlocked|'Wonderland Unlocked' Location winter championship.png|link=Winter Championship|'Winter Championship' Location royal ice rink.png|link=Royal Ice Rink|'Royal Ice Rink' Location secret village.png|link=Secret village|'Secret village' 2018 Location singing valley.png|link=Singing Valley|'Singing Valley' Location four seasons.png|link=Four Seasons|'Four Seasons' Location arranged marriage.png|link=Arranged Marriage|'Arranged Marriage' Location sleepy burrow.png|link=Sleepy Burrow|'Sleepy Burrow' Location sun city.png|link=Sun City|'Sun City' Location makeover county.png|link=Makeover County|'Makeover County' Location easter island.png|link=Easter Island|'Easter Island' Location sherwood forest.png|link=Sherwood Forest|'Sherwood Forest' Location princess academy.png|link=Princess Academy|'Princess Academy' Location swan lake.png|link=Swan Lake|'Swan Lake' Location well-earned vacation.png|link=Well-earned Vacation|'Well-earned Vacation' Location nopeburg island.png|link=Nopeburg Island|'Nopeburg Island' Location mixed feelings.png|link=Mixed Feelings|'Mixed Feelings' Location busy kingdom.png|link=Busy Kingdom|'Busy Kingdom' Location dwarfwood.png|link=Dwarfwood|'Dwarfwood' Location jungle kingdom.png|link=Jungle Kingdom|'Jungle Kingdom' Location magic city.png|link=Magic City|'Magic City' Location missing gifts.png|link=Missing Gifts|'Missing Gifts' Location cheesy story.png|link=|'Cheesy Story' Location dragon kindergarten.png|link=|'Dragon Kindergarten' Location talent show.png|link=|'Talent Show' Location impo-calypse hideout.png|link=|'Impo-calypse Hideout' Location party town.png|link=|'Party Town' Location magicians' tower.png|link=|'Magicians' Tower' Location ho-ho-ho land.png|link=|'Ho-Ho-Ho Land' Location holiday hustle.png|link=|'Holiday Hustle' 2019 Location winter olympics.png|link=|'Winter Olympics' Location sliding contest.png|link=|'Sliding Contest' Location suspicious event.png|link=|'Suspicious Event' Location cloud service.png|link=|'Cloud Service' Location warmed town.png|link=|'Warmed Town' Location hunt for answers.png|link=|'Hunt for Answers' Location emotion oasis.png|link=|'Emotion Oasis' Location viridian town.png|link=|'Viridian Town' Location falling point.png|link=|'Falling Point' Location join experimentarium.png|link=|'Join Experimentarium!' Location collectors' hideout.png|link=|'Collectors' Hideout' Location easter island 2019.png|link=|'Easter Island (2019)' Location forbidden island.png|link=|'Forbidden Island' Location mandarin island.png|link=|'Mandarin Island' Location desert mirage.png|link=|'Desert Mirage' (Clan) Location heart of the night.png|link=|'Heart of the Night' (Clan) Location blooming garden.png|link=|'Blooming Garden' (Clan) Location game of choices.png|link=|'Game of Choices' Location jeweler town.png|link=|'Jeweler Town' Location azure coast.png|link=|'Azure Coast' Location lost'n'found kingdom.png|link=|'Lost'n'Found Kingdom' Location summer mystery.png|link=|'Summer Mystery' (Clan) Location xxx.png|link=|'[[]]' Location xxx.png|link=|'[[]]' Location xxx.png|link=|'[[]]' Notes Category:Geography